


Playing with Fire

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Various Shows Short Stories [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Harrison is a bad guy, Len and Mick are Roomies, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, bottom!Hartley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick and Hartley meet and the fireworks go off - not only for them, as this meeting ends up costing Professor Wells his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... technically, this is a prequel to my Orgy fic "Have a Cuddle, Swing a little" (I can't set links right now, sorry!) where I wrote surprise Mick/Hartley/Barry and people loved it. This is the story how Mick and Hartley met. 
> 
> It can also be read as a stand-alone.
> 
> This is a complete non-Powers University AU with Hartley and Mick being the center.
> 
> Thanks to my lovely fandom wife Jess for beta reading :)  
> And also thanks to everyone who encouraged me to write this :D

Mick had been working at the Central City University for the last ten years. He’d started as an ordinary security guard, but last year he’d been promoted to the head of campus security.

 

This meant he had seen some truly fucked up shit over the years.

 

So seeing two young men in a heated argument was not something out of the ordinary. The way the smaller of the two suddenly started to hit and kick at the other, however, came as something of a surprise.

 

Mick sprinted over, but in just those few seconds, the smaller guy had kicked the other one’s knees, making him fall to the ground, and was now sitting on him, just punching him in the face again and again.

 

“Woah there,” Mick said and bodily lifted the man - still almost a boy and light as a feather, he noted - away. “I think you got him well enough,” he said, letting him go. The young man was seething, his face a blotchy red, and his eyes wet with unshed tears. Fury sparked from behind his glasses and Mick felt a shiver go through him. The kid looked like fire incarnated.

 

Mick turned back to the other guy who was still on the ground, groaning, and holding his bleeding nose. One of his eyes was already swelling shut.

 

“You got him good,” Mick said again. “What did he do to you?”

 

“He offered me money for the privilege of sucking his cock because my parents disowned me,” came the angry retort through clenched teeth.

 

“Huh,” Mick said and crouched down to the guy on the ground. “So you propositioned a guy, tried to turn him into a prostitute and commit illegal acts? You know you can get expelled for that, right?”

 

The guy tried to glare at him but was hindered by his swollen eye. “He beat me up!”

 

“Please,” Mick scoffed. “He’s half your size! You probably ran against a lamp post or somethin’. Imma gonna bring you to your dorm and you get yourself cleaned up. Your nose isn’t even broken.”

 

The guy opened his mouth but Mick just got up and turned to the kid. “Here’s my card, I want to see you in my office tomorrow,” he told him gruffly.

 

The kid took the card, his anger changing to confusion. “Okay…?”

 

“10 am, don’t be late,” Mick said, hauling the other guy upright none too gently and steering him away. Kids these days…

 

***

 

Mick had dropped the guy off at his dorm, written a report, and finished his shift, as usual.

The next morning he arrived at his office at ten to ten and to his surprise the kid was already there, sitting cross-legged on the ground, typing away at his tablet. He also had two cups of coffee at his side.

 

“Mornin’,” Mick greeted him and the kid’s head snapped up. Mick felt his stare on him the whole minute it took to unlock his door. “Wanna come in or do you need some more time?”

 

The kid scrambled upright. “No, I’m, I’m good,” he said and thrust one of the cups towards Mick. “I brought you coffee!”

 

Mick blinked and looked at the cup before taking it. “Thanks,” he said, entering the room and sniffing at the cup. “What kind?”

 

“Uh, black. With a bit of cinnamon and chili.” He shrugged at Mick’s surprised look. “You look like a spicy kind of guy.”

 

Mick snorted and took a sip, humming appreciatively. “Not bad, thanks, kid.”

He moved to his desk and sat down, gesturing to the chair in front of it.

 

“So,” the kid said, lowering himself into the chair, his tablet in a tight grip. “Why am I here? Am I getting expelled?”

 

“Then I would have brought you to the dean,” Mick said, leaning back and taking another drink. “You’re not in trouble, kid. The guy won’t say anything, and it’s my word against his anyway. You’re fine.”

 

The kid blinked and visibly relaxed, taking a sip from his own coffee. “Then why did you ask me here?”

 

“Because I wanted to talk to you,” Mick answered easily. “First things first though. I’m Mick. What’s your name?”

 

“Oh,” the kid said, blinking a bit. “Sorry, right. I’m Hartley. Rathaway. I, uh, I’m in the mechanical engineering department.”

 

Mick nodded. “Nice to meet you, Hartley. So. Your parents threw you out? Are you here on scholarship then?”

 

Hartley flushed and looked at his lap. “As of last semester, yes. Professor Wells convinced the dean to keep me on; he said I was too good to lose.”

 

Mick scowled. He didn’t like Professor Wells much, Len had talked about him at a few occasions and he didn’t sound like someone who’d do something like this for the benefit of the student. “So you’re on Wells’ program? Are you working closely with him?”

 

Hartley looked up, visibly confused. “Uh, yeah, why?”

 

Mick shrugged. “Just… I hear some stuff, you know?” He looked into Hartley’s face. “Be careful around him. Make sure he doesn’t have access to your work.”

 

Hartley flushed, but it was different this time, Mick could see the angry fire entering his eyes again. “Professor Wells is a great man!” Hartley exclaimed and stood. “He’s been nothing but good to me!”

 

“Alright,” Mick said, keeping calm, though watching the anger burn in Hartley’s eyes made his cock twitch. “Just a warning. I’m here if you need me.”

 

“As if,” Hartley scoffed and without a glance back left the office.

 

Mick put his head on the back of his chair and adjusted his pants. “Damn,” he muttered, savoring the last of his coffee.

 

***

 

“You fell for one of Well’s students?” Len snorted from where he was sitting at the table, peeling potatoes. “That’s so typical, you going for the wrong guy.”

 

Mick scoffed. “I didn’t fall for him,” he denied, poking the steaks he was marinating. “I said he’s hot. In a way. He’s also very young, but at least a year older than your crush.”

 

“I don’t have a crush on Barry Allen!”

 

“But you knew exactly who I meant,” Mick countered, amused. “You talk about him every time we see each other. He’s brilliant, his eyes sparkle, he looks like he’d blush all over -”

 

“Alright, fine, just shut up.” Len grumbled as he put the last of the potatoes in the pot and moved them to the stove. “I might have a thing for him, but he’s my student, so there’s nothing happening there.”

 

“I know,” Mick said. “You’re too honorable for that. Good thing he won’t be your student forever.”

 

Len hummed and started cleaning the asparagus. “So, back to your guy…”

 

“Hartley Rathaway,” Mick supplied, finishing off the last of the steaks. They’d get grilled last, so he started on the salad. “He seems to think Well’s has the sun shining out of his ass.”

 

“They all do,” Len said darkly. “Until he steals their work and throws them out. But no one can prove it. Lisa is dating Cisco, another of his students, and he tells her things sometimes - he might know your Hartley.” He frowned. “Rathaway, you said? That name sounds familiar..:”

 

“Rich people,” Mick answered. “They disowned him a few month ago.”

 

“Right,” Len realized. “I remember. He came out as gay by lieu of some gossip mag. Too much negative press for his parents, I guess.”

 

Mick felt angry course through him on Hartley’s behalf. “Assholes.”

 

“Hm, yes,” Len said, smirking. “No wonder he’s clinging to Wells like that. Missing a father figure, maybe he’s hoping for some support…”

 

“He’s not a golddigger,” Mick immediately protested, making Len laugh.

 

“How would you know?” Len managed to get out between laughs, stopping the cleaning for safety reasons. “Maybe he’s just looking for a sugar daddy.”

 

That stopped Mick short. “A… Oh.” He frowned. “You think Wells wants him to sleep with him for making sure he got the scholarship?”

 

Len sobered immediately. “I can’t… Well. Actually I can imagine that. Damn. Give me a second, I’ll ask Lisa to invite Cisco for tonight, we’ll see if he knows anything.”

 

He called his sister, watching Mick warily. “You are really into this guy, huh?”

 

“He’s interesting,” Mick said, looking out of the window. “He’s… fiery.”

 

“And we all know how you like to play with fire,” Len muttered as the call connected.

 

***

 

“Hartley?” Cisco asked after swallowing a bite of steak. He was sitting next to Lisa, across from Len and Mick. “Yeah, I know him.”

 

Mick took a sip from his beer. “What do you think about him?”

 

Cisco frowned and put down his cutlery. “Well… He’s a dick? I mean… He’s Wells’ favorite, and he knows it. He is great at what he does, no question, but… Ever since his parents threw him out it seems to be his mission in life to convince everyone that he doesn’t care about _anything_. He’s a jerk, he’s rude, he insults me and everyone on the program constantly… And Wells lets him get away with it because he’s fucking _brilliant_.”

 

Mick and Len shared a look while Lisa put her hand on Cisco’s arm to calm him down.

 

“So you don’t like him?” Len summarized.

 

Cisco snorted. “Nobody likes him, he made damn sure of that. I’m sorry for the guy,” he added as he started eating again. “I really am. His life pretty much sucks. But his coping mechanism is for shit.”

 

“”But Wells has no problem with him alienating himself?” Mick asked. His own steak was forgotten, he was focussed completely on Cisco.

 

“He encourages it, I think,” Cisco said with a frown. “I heard them talking once. Eavesdropped, to be honest. Wells said something about no one understanding Hartley anyway, except for him?”

 

“Shit,” Len muttered and groaned. “Look, Cisco,” he said, leaning forward onto his elbows. “You need to listen to me closely. Wells is not a good man.”

 

Cisco blinked. “I don’t… What?”

 

“There are rumors,” Len continued. “Nothing can be proven, but a lot of Wells’ most promising students dropped out during the last few years. And somehow, they all left their work behind, which then got published by Wells. He made a fortune, and a name, of other people’s work.”

 

Cisco’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock. “Are you serious?”

 

Mick nodded. “Len told me about it before,” he said. “Nothing that can be proven, as he said. But all those students? They were alone, a lot of them on scholarship. No money to challenge one of the most cherished professors of the University. So they vanished quietly, without their degrees, without their work.”

 

Lisa looked ready to murder, while Cisco was still processing. “And you think… Hartley?”

 

“He fits the profile,” Len pointed out. “He’s alone, he’s brilliant, Wells is keeping him close… He’s probably basking in all the attention, too.”

 

“And he’s extremely protective of Wells,” Mick added. “I met him yesterday, tried to warn him, and he brushed me off pretty fast.”

 

“Might be because it was the second thing out of your mouth after meeting him,” Len said dryly. “But yes, he would be pretty protective of Wells if he’s the only adult in his life right now. And a man, too. And I know for a fact that Wells has no preference for any gender.”

 

Cisco looked positively sick. “You think him and Hartley… Oh god.”

 

“We don’t know anything,” Len cautioned. “That’s why we asked you here. We wanted to see if you know anything.”

 

“No, nothing like that,” Cisco said, swallowing. He looked determined when he looked back at

them. “I’ll keep an eye out for him. He’s an asshole, but no one deserves to be treated like this. And if Wells is really… I just… I hope we find some evidence. Wells is a brilliant teacher, but that kind of thing is just sick.”

 

Lisa grinned and kissed Cisco’s cheek. She had been oddly quiet, Len was pretty sure she was planning something.

 

Mick started cleaning off the table. “Get me his dorm and room number,” he said to Cisco. “I’m making sure he has more than one option if he wants a male figure in his life.”

 

He moved towards the kitchen, ignoring Cisco’s shocked squeak and Len and Lisa’s laughter following him.

 

***

 

Mick knocked on Hartley’s door an hour after Cisco had sent him the text telling him the kid had left Wells’ lab.

 

“Leave me alone!”

 

Mick blinked as he heard the voice from inside. It sounded kind of choked. “Kid?” he asked gruffly. “It’s Mick. Open up.”

 

Silence answered him for a moment. “What do you want?” came the question from closer to the door.

 

“I wanna talk to you,” Mick said, looking around the floor, hoping no one would come out of their room at his voice. “Cisco told me you came home.”

 

The door flew open. “That little shit,” Hartley snarled. “It’s none of his business - Why are you staring at me like that?”

 

Mick’s mouth was open. Hartley was clad in a half-unbuttoned shirt and tight jeans, his hair was wet, and his eyes were burning again with that fire he had noticed the first day. But Mick’s clear appreciation of him was interrupted when he saw the large, purple bruise blossoming around Hartley’s eye.

 

“Who did this?” Mick asked, his voice colder than he’d ever heard it himself. It sounded more like Len on his worst days.

 

“Wha -” Hartley’s hand flew up to his face, as if he’d forgotten the bruise. “No one! Go away!”

 

He tried to close the door but Mick pushed it open further and entered the room.

 

“I asked, who did this?” he repeated, turning to look at Hartley again. “Did Wells do it? Did he hit you? Why are you protecting him, why -”

 

Mick stopped when he saw Hartley cringing away from him, hunching his shoulders and squeezing his eyes shut.

 

“Hey, no,” Mick said, his voice immediately softer and more quiet. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell. I’m not angry with you.”

 

Hartley took a deep breath and straightened up. “What do you want from me?” he asked, his voice almost a plea. “Why can’t you just leave me alone?”

 

“Because you fascinate me!” Mick answered without even thinking about it. “From the minute I first saw you, you captivated me. And I don’t… I can’t stand the thought of you being taken advantage of and treated badly.”

 

Hartley stared at him with wide eyes and Mick reached out slowly, his fingers drifting light as a feather over the kid’s cheek, keeping away from the bruise. “I want to do everything for you. Don’t ask me why, I know it’s crazy. But, kid… I just… I want to cherish you, take care of you. And seeing you like this makes me so angry.”

 

Hartley’s mouth was open, his eyes fixed on Mick. Then he seemed to shake himself and took a step back. “No,” he said. “No, that’s… That’s impossible. Why would you - you saw me twice. There’s no way you’d -”

 

“Be interested in you? Think you’re handsome? Want to get to know you?” Mick raised an eyebrow. “Is it really that unbelievable?”

 

“Yes!” Hartley exclaimed. “I’m an asshole! I’m too smart, too mouthy, no one wants to know me, I’m not good for anything, I don’t deserve -” He clamped his mouth shut and moved away from Mick, going pale.

 

“Who told you that?” Mick asked, struggling to keep his voice down as to not frighten the kid again. “Why would anyone tell you things like that?”

 

“I… I just…” Hartley hugged himself, looking to the ground. “I know how I am, okay? You don’t know me, you might be attracted to me, but you have no idea who I am.”

 

“I heard some things,” Mick said. “From Cisco. I also know that Wells is a huge asshole who uses his most brilliant students, alienates them from their friends, and then steals their work. I don’t want you to end up in that situation.”

 

Hartley looked up. “Professor Wells wouldn’t do that!”

 

“And he wouldn’t hit you, either?”

 

Hartley’s hand flew up to the bruise again. “That wasn’t… He didn’t mean it, I was just stupid, I dropped something really expensive… He’s really sorry.”

 

“Kid,” Mick said gently. “No one is allowed to hit you, especially not over something so stupid. You know what they call people who do that?”

 

Hartley frowned. “He’s not abusive! He and I aren’t… We’re not… It’s not like that.”

 

“So you’re not fucking but you still let him treat you like you’re worthless, except when you’re doing work for him?”

 

Hartley flushed. “There’s no need to be so crude.”

 

“Well, kid, there’s no need to excuse that son of a bitch, either, but you’re still doing it.”

 

Hartley shook his head and let his hands drop to his sides. “What am I supposed to do?” he asked in a defeated voice. “He got me the scholarship. If he throws me out of the program, I have nothing left.”

 

Mick sighed. “I understand that. Believe me, I do. I know I don’t seem like it. Hartley. I want to get to know you. I want to see the fire burning in your eyes I saw that first night I met you. I know it won’t be easy, but Len and I can help you.”

 

“Len?” Hartley asked in confusion and, weirdly, hurt. “Your boyfriend?”

 

Mick laughed, loudly. A lot of people had thought that about him and Len, actually, and it was always funny. But Hartley’s look of hurt deepened and Mick sobered quickly.

 

“No,” he said. “No, I meant Professor Snart. He and I live together, but just as friends. He knows a lot about Wells, though. No one was able to prove anything, but he’s heard of at least five students he’s driven out after stealing their work. We both don’t want the same happen to you.”

 

Hartley shook his head. “I just… I don’t get it. Why do you think Professor Wells wants to steal my work?”

 

“Cisco kept an eye on you,” Mick said bluntly. “For the last few days. He told us how Wells keeps you away from everyone, how he told you no one would appreciate you. He also saw him going through your notes and copying things.”

 

Hartley’s eyes widened. “He did? But… Why? Cisco hates me!”

 

Mick shrugged. “He’s a nice guy, and he is dating Len’s sister. Trying to impress him is on his daily agenda. And he doesn’t hate you. He thinks you’re a dick, but also that you’re brilliant. And he wouldn’t want you to fall victim to Wells’ assholery.”

 

Hartley bit his lip. “Okay, look,” he said. “This is… Too much. I can’t… You’re putting all this on me, out of the blue, and I’m flattered, really, that you like me? But I just… I can’t really…”

 

“I get it,” Mick said gruffly. “It’s too much too fast. I’ll go.”

 

He moved to the door and then turned back to Hartley. “Please be careful around Wells,” he said again. “And don’t excuse him hitting you. You’re worth more than being used by him.”

 

He left the room without another look at Hartley.

 

“Well, this could have gone better,” he muttered as he left the dorm, already late for work. Being boss had its perks sometimes.

 

***

 

Mick didn’t hear from Hartley for the next week. He also didn’t go to see him, the ball was in Hartley’s court after all.

Cisco told them the kid was doing okay, quiet, but no new bruises appeared to be on him, and that was good enough for the time being.

 

Then one day, Lisa slammed into the house, her laptop in tow.

 

“I got it,” she exclaimed and Mick looked up from the couch while Len emerged from the bathroom, toothbrush in his mouth.

 

“You got what?” Mick asked, getting up and moving to the dining table where Lisa was opening up her laptop.

 

“Cisco planted some bugs in the lab for me,” she explained, not seeing the scandalized look Len and Mick shared at her words. “I finally got the proof we need that Wells is stealing from his students.”

 

Len’s eyes widened and he held up a hand for them to hold on before moving back to the bathroom. He was back in a minute, toothbrush gone, wiping his mouth. Mick had already sat down at the table.

 

“That was a great idea, Lisa,” Len said. “But also not very legal.”

 

She snorted. “Please. I study criminology. I know it wasn’t legal, but I also know where I get the best equipment and how to subject this as evidence to make it count.”

 

She pressed play on the recordings.

 

“See, at first there was just the usual stuff,” she explained over the general noises of people setting up the lab. “But then, today, there was this.”

 

Mick and Len listened in rapt attention as Hartley entered Wells’ lab and closed the door behind himself.

 

“You wanted to see me, Professor?” came Hartley’s voice, clearly recognizable from the speakers.

 

“Yes, Hart, sit down, please,” Wells answered and Mick clenched his fist at the smug voice.

“I found some discrepancies in your work.”

 

“What kind of discrepancies?” Hartley asked, clearly confused.

 

What followed was a bunch of theoretical and specific stuff Mick didn’t really understood nor care about. He did care about the anger in Hartley’s voice though, especially as it got louder.

 

“Are you accusing me of plagiarizing my own work, Professor?!”

 

Wells’ voice was dripping in condescension. “Please, Mr. Rathaway. Don’t kid yourself. These theories you have here? There is no way someone like you could have thought of them. You clearly found the notes in my own computer and are now trying to use them to your advantage.”

 

Hartley seemed speechless for a while. “It’s true, isn’t it?” he finally asked and Mick hated how broken he sounded. “What they say about you? That you take the work from students like me, getting us thrown out of the University?”

 

Wells laughed. “Oh, so you heard? Well, not that it helps you, right? You have no proof. Everyone will believe me. Especially over you.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Oh, please, Hart,” Wells mocked him. “You poor thing, abandoned by your parents. The way you came on to me, propositioning me, over the last few weeks? Wanting to thank me for getting you the scholarship with your body? Do you really think people will trust a little whore like you?”

 

There was the sound of a slap and the only reason Mick wasn’t jumping up and leaving the apartment was Len’s hand clasped around his wrist.

 

“You made me think you cared for me,” Hartley yelled on the tape. “You were the one always touching me, telling me no one else would understand me! God, I’m so glad I didn’t sleep with you, you -”

  
“Yes, well, it was the only smart thing you actually did, wasn’t it?” Wells interrupted Hartley. “On the other hand, your work is also flawless. It will bring me lots of money, thanks for that. And now if you’ll excuse me… You should go packing, probably.”

 

“Packing?” Hartley asked faintly.

 

“Of course,” Wells said dismissively. “You have 48 hours. By then you’ll have left the University, or I’ll go to the dean and tell him you stole my work. That way you’d be unable to go to another school. If you leave on your own, you can still try to enroll somewhere else.”

 

The sound of a door opening came next. “Goodbye, Hartley,” where the last words spoken on the tape before the door slammed shut and Hartley started to sob.

 

Len, Mick, and Lisa shared dark looks.

 

“You got this just now?” Len asked and Lisa nodded. “Good. We’ll bring this to the dean right away.”

 

Len and Lisa got up. “Mick, you wait here,” Len said.

 

Mick stared at him, fire in his eyes. “Why the fuck should I stay here?”

 

“Because if you leave this house, you’re going to kill Wells,” Lisa answered dryly. “And no one wants that. Stay here, try to keep calm. We got him, Mick. He won’t hurt Hartley again.”

 

Len squeezed Mick’s shoulder and the siblings left, leaving Mick seething.

 

***

 

Mick was pacing. His mind was racing through all the ways he wanted to kill Wells, make the man hurt for what he’d done. Not just to Hartley, but to all those other students, too. But especially Hartley.

 

Mick wasn’t stupid. He knew it wasn’t normal to feel this way about someone you’d only seen for an hour all in all. He also knew he wasn’t always the most level headed person. But Hartley just seemed to burrow under his skin, making him itch.

He wanted the kid so badly, he thought he might get crazy. And not just for sex, though Mick certainly had his ideas about that.

 

He wanted to shower Hartley in praise, make sure he knew how good, how brilliant, how pretty he was. How beautiful. He wanted to make sure Hartley had everything he ever wanted. He wanted to beat Hartley’s parents to a pulp for throwing out someone this interesting and fiery.

 

And he wanted to kill Wells for trying to destroy that fire, maybe even accomplishing it.

 

Mick sighed. His thoughts were back at the beginning and they didn’t help. He couldn’t get what he wanted; his hands wouldn’t wrap around Wells’ throat. But at least the man was going to be destroyed academically. Maybe he’d go to prison; Mick wasn’t sure how the rules were for stealing intellectual property.

 

Mick was imagining Wells in a prison like Iron Heights, looking for protection from the other, stronger inmates, when there was a knock on the door.

 

Hartley looked like a drowned rat when Mick opened the door and it was only then that Mick realized it was pouring outside.

 

“Jesus Christ, kid,” Mick exclaimed and ushered Hartley in. “Don’t you own an umbrella? Or a jacket? You’re going to catch a cold!”

 

“Wells -” Hartley started but he stopped when Mick shook his head.

 

“Not now,” Mick ordered. “You’re going to take a shower, warm yourself up. Then we’ll talk about Wells. No argument.”

 

To his surprise Hartley just nodded, but Mick thought his pupils dilated a bit. He ushered the kid to the bathroom, handed him a towel and pointed to the bathrobe on the hanger.

 

“That’s mine,” he said. “Take it, and I’ll get you some pants and a shirt when you’re done.”

 

Hartley nodded again and closed the door. Mick waited until he heard the shower turn on, then went to the kitchen to make something to drink.

 

He called Len, telling him Hartley was there. Len said he would stay with Lisa for the night and to keep an eye out for the kid. Mick scoffed. As if he’d do anything else.

 

He was still in the process of making some hot chocolate, stolen from Len’s not-so-secret stash, when he heard the soft patter of feet coming his way.

 

“I’m in the kitchen,” he called out and turned around, the finished mug in his hands.

 

He nearly dropped the mug when he saw Hartley. The kid wasn’t wearing the bathrobe, only the towel around his waist. His hair was in disarray, there was still water running down his naked, hairless chest, and he looked utterly lost.

 

“Jesus,” Mick breathed, carefully putting down the mug before moving closer. “Kid. Hartley. Why aren’t you wearing the robe?”

 

“I don’t…” Hartley swallowed and let go of the towel he’d been holding in a death grip so far. Mick’s eyes fell down immediately, following the towel’s way to the ground, then fixing on Hartley’s cock. It was pretty, just like the rest of him, Mick noted faintly. It was also fattening up under Mick’s gaze.

 

“Please,” Hartley choked out and stepped closer, putting his hands around Mick’s neck, his growing erection poking into Mick’s own crotch. “Please, touch me, daddy.”

 

All of Mick’s blood flooded down, making his own cock twitch in his soft and loose sweatpants. “Fuck, Hartley,” he groaned. “This is… We should talk about this.”

 

“No,” Hartley protested, pressing himself closer. “You said… You said you want to make me feel good. You want to take care of me. Please. I need you, daddy.”

 

Mick had known he wanted Hartley. But he hadn’t even begun to understand how much. Having Hartley in his arms, his own hands automatically settling on his waist, feeling his cock against his own, only separated by the loose cotton Mick wore, hearing the kid call him ‘daddy’, of all things… It made Mick’s head spin.

 

He knew this was a terrible idea. Hartley was distressed, he felt betrayed, and he still thought he had to leave school. A good man would push the kid away, dress him, and have him calm down.

 

Mick never thought of himself as a good man.

 

“Alright, baby boy,” he whispered into Hartley’s ear, making him whimper. “I’ve got you. ‘m gonna give you what you need.”

 

He hoisted Hartley up, making sure he had him secure in his arms. Hartley’s cock twitched against his abs and Mick smirked a bit. “You like that I can do this?” he asked in a low voice while carrying Hartley to his bedroom. Len might be out for a different reason, but Mick was very glad he had the apartment to himself tonight.

 

“Yes,” Hartley whimpered. “You’re so strong, daddy, I love it.” He nuzzled Mick’s neck and peppered his jaw with kisses.

 

Before Mick put Hartley down, he moved his head a bit and caught the kid’s lips in a harsh kiss that got returned eagerly. Hartley moaned into Mick’s mouth, opening up for Mick’s tongue, letting it explore and tease, letting the kiss grow desperate.

 

Mick ended the kiss with a bite on Hartley’s lips, making the kid cry out, before he put him down on the bed, on his back. Hartley immediately scooted up, his eyes on Mick’s face, almost completely black and hungry. He spread his legs, letting Mick see just how turned on he was, his cock straining against his taut stomach.

 

“Do you like it, daddy?” Hartley asked, his voice small. “Do you like how I look?”

 

“So pretty,” Mick replied gruffly, kneeling on the bed over Hartley. “You’re such a pretty boy, Hartley. All smooth and on display for your daddy.”

 

Hartley whined, his hips hitching up on their own accord. “Please, daddy, touch me, I need you so much.”

 

“Soon, baby boy,” Mick promised. “Gonna make you feel so good, promise.” He leaned down, kissing Hartley again, then moving down to nip and suck at his neck.

 

Hartley keened, his hands scrabbling on the sheets, twisting them. “Daddy!” he cried out as Mick licked over his nipple while he used his thumb to play with the other.

 

“Please, Daddy,” Hartley sobbed, writhing. Apparently he was very sensitive, Mick noted, sucking a bruise next to the hard nub and then moving towards the other side to give it the same treatment.

 

“Daddy, want to see you, too, please, daddy, let me see,” Hartley begged and Mick smirked, disposing of his shirt and sweatpants in fast movements. For a moment he let Hartley stare at him, his gaze going hungry as it fell on Mick’s cock, arching upwards.

 

“I want to suck it,” Hartley said, looking back up into Mick’s eyes. “May I, daddy?”

 

“Later,” Mick promised him and leaned towards his nightstand, grabbing the lube and condoms there. “I want to make you feel good first, baby boy. Like I promised, yeah?”

 

Hartley shuddered as Mick moved between his legs, stretching them wide. “Yes, daddy,” he breathed, eyes slipping shut.

 

“Hey, no,” Mick said, “eyes on me, baby. I want you to look at me while I do this.”

 

Hartley’s eyes flew open, staring at him, as Mick opened the lube and poured some on his fingers. “What are you going to do, daddy?” he asked, a slight hint of trepidation slipping into his voice.

 

Mick kissed Hartley on the skin above his heart. “‘m gonna finger you,” he said slowly, his mouth moving slowly south. “Gonna make you cry and beg for my cock, baby. Gonna suck you off while I do it, make sure you feel me everywhere. And if you’re a good boy and cum for me, let me drink you up, I’ll fuck you. Would you like that, baby?”

 

“Yes, yes, _please_ , daddy,” Hartley gasped, red flushing down his body almost down to his navel. Precum was already dripping onto his stomach, his cock twitching, as Hartley opened his legs even wider.

 

“Keep your eyes on me,” Mick murmured, as he kissed the tip of Hartley’s cock, making him cry out. His lubed fingers circled around Hartley’s hole, massaging the ring of muscles there.

He slowly kissed up and down Hartley’s cock, licking up the precum, keeping up a steady stream of praise, while Hartley shook under him.

 

When Mick finally pushed the first finger into him and sucked Hartley’s cock into his mouth, Hartley was already crying and screaming for more. His eyes had slipped shut again, but Mick didn’t expect anything else and didn’t call him on it. He slipped in a second finger as soon as he dared and Hartley didn’t even tense. His cock pulsed inside Mick’s mouth and his hips twitched upwards minutely while one hand moved to Mick’s hair.

 

Mick moved his other hand to hold Hartley down as he slipped off his cock. “No, baby boy,” he admonished. “No moving. Let your daddy take care of you, okay?”

 

“Yes, daddy, sorry, daddy, please, give me more,” Hartley sobbed, his hands once again fisted into the sheets.

 

“Good boy,” Mick praised him before he went down on him again, swallowing him deeper, almost to the root. It had been a while, but Mick still knew what he had to do to make his partner come apart. With Hartley, it was as easy as breathing.

 

Soon he was stretching Hartley with four fingers and the kid was reduced to babbling and sobbing, the only words he got out clearly being a repetition of ‘daddy’ and ‘please’.

 

“Will you cum for me, baby boy?” Mick asked, releasing Hartley’s cock with a pop before mouthing at it again. “Cum down daddy’s throat?”

 

No sooner had he taken the tip back into his mouth did Hartley cry out. His cock pulsed in Mick’s mouth, flooding him with bitter, salty cum.

 

Mick drank it down eagerly, still moving his fingers in and out of Hartley’s hole, until the kid started to whine from the sensation.

 

Mick released him and sat up, looking down at the kid. Hartley was breathing heavily, flushed and sweaty, his hands gripping the sheets tightly, while his face was turned sideways.

 

“You alright?” Mick asked in a soft voice. He lay down next to Hartley, gathering him in his arms. “You did so well, my pretty. I’m so proud of you, thank you for cumming for your daddy.”

 

Hartley let out another sob, burrowing his face in Mick’s chest as he cried. Mick’s cock was so hard it hurt, trapped between their bodies, but he would wait. The kid needed some time to calm down.

 

So Mick ran his hand up and down Hartley’s head, stroking his hair and neck, while whispering endearments and praise in his ear.

 

Slowly, Hartley seemed to calm down. He sat up in Mick’s lap, looking down on him. Even tear-stained, his face was prettier than anything Mick had ever seen, and he told him so.

 

Hartley blushed and squirmed a bit, making Mick groan as his ass rubbed Mick’s dick. Hartley froze and looked down sheepishly. “You didn’t cum yet, daddy,” he said.

 

Mick shook his head. “No, because I wanted you to cum first, remember, baby?”

 

Hartley nodded and swallowed. “Can I… May I ride you, daddy?” he asked hopefully.

 

Mick’s breath hitched. The thought of this gorgeous kid riding him, bouncing up and down on his cock… “Yes,” he rasped out, gripping Hartley’s hips. “Yeah, I’d like that, baby.”

 

Hartley made a happy sound and moved up, positioning himself, putting on the condom and holding Mick’s dick so he could sink down onto it. And he did, moaning loudly as he took Mick inside himself deeper and deeper.

 

“So full, daddy,” he gasped, not moving as soon as he sat directly in Mick’s lap. “You’re so big, I feel so full, so good…”

 

Mick groaned and valiantly kept himself from thrusting into the slick heat enclosing his dick. “You feel wonderful, baby,” he said. “So hot for me, perfect for your daddy.”

 

Hartley smiled. The sight made Mick’s heart clench and he had a sudden thought of _I’m in so much trouble_ , just before Hartley started to move.

 

The kid pushed himself up with his legs, his hands on Mick’s hairy chest, before falling down again, making them both moan. Then he did it again. And again.

 

Mick kept his hands on Hartley’s hips, but not to direct his pace. That was all Hartley. The boy was going faster and harder soon, gasping, his own cock fattening up again, as Hartley rode Mick like it would give him a medal. Well, maybe not a medal, but Mick’s praise certainly spurned him on.

 

Mick had already been close the moment Hartley first sank down on him; it didn’t take long for him to feel his orgasm approaching. He lifted one hand from Hartley’s hips and grasped the kid’s cock instead, stroking it firmly.

 

“Cum for daddy again, pretty,” he gasped. “Cum with my cock inside you, hm, let me feel it, baby boy.”

 

Hartley cried out as he came, clenching around Mick, tipping him over the edge. He thought he might have blacked out for a second from the intensity of his orgasm.

 

When he came back to his senses, Hartley was lying on his chest, his fingers playing with Mick’s chest hair. Mick’s cock was still inside him but getting soft, and Mick pulled out carefully. Hartley still groaned at the movement, and Mick shushed him.

 

“It’s okay,” he said, his voice quiet again. “You did so well, my pretty. Made me feel so good.”

He disposed of the condom without jostling Hartley on top of him. “Do you feel better now?”

 

There was silence for a moment, but then Hartley nodded. “Yeah,” he said quietly. “Thank you:”

 

Mick smiled, his hand finding Hartley’s hair again. “Anytime, kid,” he said, feeling that the spell was broken. “But we should probably talk about this.”

 

Hartley stiffened and Mick winced at the way fingernails dug into his chest for a moment. Then Hartley relaxed again.

  
“Later?” the kid asked, his voice small and broken. “Just… Can we just lie here for a while?”

 

Mick sighed but grabbed the blanket to cover them both. He was in dire need of a nap anyway, and the talk about Wells and what they had just done wasn’t going anywhere.

 

“Sure, kid,” he said, smiling at the way Hartley snuggled into him. “Whatever you want.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love <3


End file.
